How Bad Can It Get?
by IntergalacticAuthor
Summary: I wrote this after seeing Markiplier's Presentable Liberty. If that video affected you in a negative way, DO NOT READ THIS. As for the title? Yes. It cant get really bad. You are a very brave Markiplier Hero if you read this all the way through. Hugs all around. You'll need them.
1. It can get pretty bad, actually

Mark jolted awake and looked around the dark room. Whatever he was laying on was hard as rock. The air was still. It was silent outside. Not even any wind.

Some sunlight started peaking in through the small window above him on the wall. It revealed a small cell, four weird posters, a wooden table next to him, a small game system on the table and an empty plate.

Mark didn't remember anything. He couldn't remember how he got there or why he was there. He held his head in his hand and noticed a pile of envelopes on the ground. The letters they had contained were strewn about over the layer of cheap confetti on the floor.

He moved to the end of the bed and picked up a light pink letter. The bloodstain on it jolted his memory. "Charlotte…" He whispered. He looked up and breathed in sharply. He let the letter drop out of his shaking hand as it all rushed back to him.

Tiny Bug Tim moved to his shoulder but Mark ignored him.

He struggled to move back to the bed and leaned against the wall. He had been in this cell as the world died outside from some virus that Dr. Money had put out there. All of his friends were dead.

He was alone.

Mark was alone.

He choked up and held back tears as the sadness overwhelmed him. Soon he broke and cried into his hands, slowly rocking himself back and forth until he fell over onto his side. He faced the gray wall.

Loneliness can drive a person insane. Mark had felt this before but couldn't remember when. He couldn't remember anything really before this jail cell.

He'd never met Charlotte or Salvadore but he had felt like he'd known them for years through the letters from the few days before.

Mark stared at the wall and let the tears fall to the bed. "I'm alone until I die."

He heard the door open and someone walked in. "Ain't that the truth," a male voice said and Mark rolled over as he heard a gun cock. His eyes widened as he looked down the barrel of the gun. He started panicking and looked up at the man. The dark circles around his eyes seemed familiar, even the fauxhawk. He looked back at the gun. "Let's find out."

This man put the gun point blank on Mark's forehead and pulled the trigger before he could react. He watched Mark fall awkwardly onto the bed and bleed to death. His lifeless eyes stared at the wall. He left the room and shut the door. He faced the rest of the hallway and stopped as a voice spoke into his ear, "Let's see how long it takes to break him."

"Agreed." He answered, twirling the gun on his finger with the trigger guard. He walked down the hall and walked through a pair of black doors.

Mark woke up in a dark room. He looked around at all the posters and his eyes landed on the letters on the floor. He remembered that his friends were dead and he was all alone. He turned and saw blood splattered on the wall. He looked down from where he got up. The bloodstain was massive and left a trail over the side of the bed and into a pool on the floor.

His eyes landed on the letters again and he started crying. He started hearing yelling in his head. He stared at the wall in front of him and held his head. The yelling only got louder and turned into screams. He couldn't tell what they were saying. There were too many of them.

If Mark had been able to hear even one of them, he would have understood the words 'We are here, Mark.', 'We are listening.' and 'We can hear you loud and clear.'

His cries turned into screams of anguish that echoed through the empty building. He fell onto the bed and lay on his side. The screams in his head started dying out. His voice started cracking and the screams turned into quick sobs. He let out quiet screams of misery into his empty cell.

The door creaked open. He looked and saw someone stand there. This person's dark eyes were encircled with thick dark shadows. This person's eyes were infixed on Mark.

He didn't say anything. His cold glare provoked Mark to speak through quick sobs.

"Who are you?" He asked trying to catch his breath. Maybe he wasn't alone and maybe this person was nice.

A smile crept across this person's mouth, "I am death." He growled and he revealed the knife he was carrying. Mark's eyes widened. Death took two steps and kneeled onto Mark's bed next to him. He grabbed Mark's hair and pulled his head back.

Mark didn't fight it. Maybe death was the answer.

"To bad I'm not going to set you free." He said with a smile and looked into Mark's eyes as he lined up the tip of the blade with Mark's neck. With one swift move, he drove the blade into his skin and dragged it through his neck, slicing open his throat.

Mark chocked on his own blood as it gushed out of his mouth and held his throat as Death backed up. He watched Mark take his last gargled breath and die. He tilted his head to one side as Mark's lifeless body fell to the bed.

Death shut the door behind him and his laughed echoed until he left the hallway.

Mark jolted awake and saw the dark cell light up with the rising sun. He felt something sticky on the bed and looked down at the blood stains. It smelled disgusting. The bloodstain on the wall had dried up.

The letters on the floor reminded him that he was alone.

He looked at Tiny Bug Tim as he pointed to Mark's neck. He felt his skin and his fingers ran over a long scar across his neck that he didn't remember getting. He shuddered. He hated the neck slicing thing. Always did, always will.

He heard the crackling of wood on fire outside his cell and stood up. He instantly recognized the face of his brother. "Thomas!" He shouldn't be here. Mark rushed to the door and couldn't open it. He held onto the bars on the window.

Thomas opened his eyes and tried to move but couldn't. He was tied to a pyre. "Mark! Mark, help me!" He shouted at his brother on the other side of the locked cell door.

Mark couldn't believe his eyes as Death dropped a lit match onto the pyre. It quickly lit up. Thomas screamed as the fire raced across his body. The flames engulfed him, "Mark…" He strained to say through the smoke he kept breathing in. "Brother… Help me…" Thomas's voice was weak and faded quickly, drowned out by the crackling of the pyre.

"No! Thomas!" Mark screamed as reality hit. He backed away from the door as Death walked over to it and thrust it open.

"You couldn't save him Mark." His voice was unsympathetic. He shoved Mark back onto the bed. "He died because you couldn't save him." He slaps Mark and moves onto the bad as he tries to back away. "Why couldn't you save him?" He slaps Mark harder, leaving a red hand print on his face. "Useless!" He shoved Mark into the wall as his voice echoed. "Weak!" He punches Mark in the chest and backs away as Mark yelps in pain and tries to breathe. "Worthless!" He punched him again and he back lashed forward. Death grabbed his neck and got really close to Mark's face. "Mistake." He growled and watched Mark die inside with each word. He raises his fist again and punched Mark's chin so hard that his head spun around violently enough to break his neck.

Death backed up and glared at the dying Mark leaning on the wall. He closed the door behind him.


	2. Really bad

Mark woke up in his room back home. He sat up and sank into the softness of his bed. He turned to the figure in his room and jumped. The figure laughed softly and smiled. "Hello son." His dad opened his arms as Mark scrambled to get up. He rushed into his father's arms and cried. His father held him out at arm's length and tried to smile. "I'm so proud of you, Mark." He started crying again, but this time they were happy tears.

He was going to speak but was cut off when his father's smile disappeared and his room darkened. He looked at his dad. His dad looked at him.

"Stay strong my son." He managed to say before laughter engulfed the darkness. His father's grip tightened on his shoulders. He never looked away from Mark as Death grabbed him and tore him away. Death moved his father away from him and the door of the cell separated them.

"Dad!" Mark screamed as he held onto the bars of the window on the door. He tugged on the door but it didn't budge. Death shoved his father down to his knees. "No!"

His father never looked away from him as Death raised the gun to the side of his head. He straightened up and took a breath, "Never surrender" the gun cocked and Death laughed again. "I love you, my s…" Death pulled the trigger before he could finish. The gunshot echoed around that last lingering word.

Death's laugh got louder as the body fell to the floor, blood splattered across the wall behind them. He tucked the gun away and looked at Mark.

Mark broke. He didn't want to be alive anymore. He had already watched his dad die. Once was enough. He couldn't breathe. He barely managed to look away from his dad's corpse. He lowered his head and pried his fingers from the bars and backed up and fell onto the bed.

He could only force himself to breathe. There were no more tears to shed. He'd run out of them. He looked up as Death opened the door and looked at him. "This is when you kill me." His voice was broken. "So just do it already."

Death was silent and didn't move. "Nah. I'll let you live with this." He laughed again, "There's nothing better than a broken soul." He shut the door behind him and left him in the darkness. Death walked by the corpse and stopped. He kicked it and watched it fizzle into nothingness. He walked down the hall and walked through the two doors.

Mark curled up on his side on the bed and cried. But there were no tears, only high pitched screeches of despair that no one could hear.

After a while, his voice gave out and it was deathly silent. He didn't sleep that night.

Maybe he managed to find some sort of peace in all this. The sun rose and woke him up. He jumped when he saw a large white dog on the floor, sleeping. He stayed where he was and sighed, "Lucy you shouldn't be here." He tugged on the sheets and didn't want to assume the worst. Lucy stirred and looked at Mark with red eyes. It blinked a few times and the eyes turn to Lucy's normal eye color.

Mark moved back to the wall and watched it get up. It could only support its front half on its front legs. It started whimpering and looked at Mark with sad eyes. Its whimpering turned into yelps as it started disintegrating into a puddle of blood and fur on the floor.

He pulled his legs to his chest and stared at the puddle. He jumped when the door swung open.

"What the hell is that smell?" He asked and looked down. "Right," He looked at Mark and walked into the room. He stopped in the puddle and ignored the squishy sounds the fur made in the blood as he stepped on them. He looked at the tear stains on his face. "Finally stop crying?"

Mark didn't answer. He didn't move but reluctantly reached out for the letter that Death handed him. He opened it and read it.

"So, um, you made it to day five and due to our agreement, you get to leave." Death said what was on the letter and raised the gun behind the letter. When he cocked it, Mark dropped the letter.

"But I get to leave…" He trailed off and leaned against the wall.

"Then you should wake up." He said and watched Mark close his eyes and brace himself. He pulled the trigger and the sound echoed throughout the empty building.

Mark woke up. He was in a soft bed, under a blanket that was tucked under the bottom of the bed and one arm was over the cover. He breathed steadily from an oxygen source and heard the beeps and sounds of a hospital recovery room. He blinked and saw his mom asleep in a chair next to his bed.

The heart monitor beeped rapidly when he saw Thomas sketching something in his sketch book. He looked up and smiled, "Thank God."

"What happened?" Mark asked. His mom woke up and promptly kissed his head.

"You don't remember going into surgery for the cancer they found?" Thomas asked as he set his sketchbook aside and went over to Mark.

Mark shook his head.

"Well," He looked at the doctor in the doorway. He held a clipboard. "We got it all." He walked over to Mark and looked at the leads in his neck. "Unfortunately that'll leave some scarring. Right after surgery you tried to pull those out." Mark looked into very familiar red eyes and the heart monitor bleeped quickly again. "What's wrong? You had to wake up remember?"

Mark couldn't feel his mom's hand anymore and Thomas had disappeared too. The room darkened and changed completely. He was strapped down to a table. A single light hung over him.

"Not what you expected is it?" A voice said from the darkness. "Of course it isn't," he walked into the light. "I'm Doctor Money and you are my special case patient in my asylum." He looked at someone else. "My assistant, Dark, has done his job well."

Mark could barely turn his head to see Death… Dark as he walked up to the table.

"The doctors didn't know what to do with you so they handed you over to me." He explained as he rearranged the light above Mark.

Dark loomed over Mark's face, "your brainwaves are amazing, by the way." He glanced at the doctor. "He was attracted to that." He picked up something and held it to the light. It was a double needle syringe.

Mark couldn't struggle even if he hadn't been strapped down. He was too weak from everything else to move. He looked up at the light as Dark shoved the needles into his bicep and screamed. It affected him immediately. His vision blurred and he closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes Mark," A different voice woke him up. He opened his eyes. His head was turned to face the wall. He saw a hooded figure.

"Ruvik…?" He mumbled and was confused by the sight of this figure.

"I might as well be." He replied and looked up at him. His all black eyes were tough to see in the darkness. But they were easy to see against his pale skin that looked like it was cracked. "But I'm not."

Mark blinked to focus better. As he blinked the figure moved closer to him and looked at him. He placed his hands on the table on either side of his head.

"Maybe you should try to wake up again…" He suggested, "You know. Before they cut you open." He looked at what they were doing. Mark did not.

"Who are you?" Mark asked softly.

He looked down at Mark. "I am the evil within." He smiled. "I'll help you awaken." He looked up and looked around the room.

The walls started shifting and morphing into something else. The straps disappeared, as did the table and the doctor and Dark. It was all darkness. He was on the bed in his cell.

Silence.

Loss of memory.

Mark jolted awake and looked around the dark room. Whatever he was laying on was hard as rock. The air was still. It was silent outside. Not even any wind. The sunlight peaked in and he looked up at the blank wall.

He froze as he read the words written there in blood.

"Who will remember your name?"


	3. AU Epilogue Part 1

**ISF Log: 201.56.324**

**Agent:** Hawk

**Time:** Middle of the night, earth time

**Setting:** Mark's place, two months after Tsahaylu (A thing that happened in the HawkXMark fanfics. It hasn't been posted yet.)

I woke up abruptly in the middle of the night. The light in Mark's dark room was easy to adjust to. I sat up and felt something was wrong. I looked over at Mark. He was asleep on his side, facing away from me.

I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled away immediately.

"Dark…" I whispered and focused on the other energies in the room. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked without looking away from Mark.

"Dark kicked us out." I recognized Light's voice. "We can't get back in."

"He blocked us all out." Demon spoke from the shadows.

"So now we are here." King Dark said. I heard a chain clank on itself. "Even Wilfred."

"Can you unchain me?" He whispered.

"No." King Dark's response was quick.

"Why can't I get into his head?" I asked and looked at my hand.

"He's keeping everyone out," Light said, "but we don't know why."

"To break Mark," I looked at Light. "Why else would he do that?" Light nodded and turned to King Dark.

"I don't know what we can do. He's on his own." King Dark replied.

I sat cross legged right next to him and thought about what I could do. My normal powers wouldn't work. I put my hands on my knees and watched his chest move quicker.

I moved to put my hand on his shoulder again, to move him onto his back. I ignored the dark energies surrounding my hand. It hurt like hell and it coursed up my arm. I let go and looked at Mark's face as he was now on his back.

"It's purely internal isn't it?" I asked and studied his face for signs of pain. There weren't any. But he wasn't waking up. He would always wake up right after me, no matter how tired he really was.

"It seems so," Demon said, stepping out of the shadows and stood near Mark.

I looked at Demon, "I'm honestly glad that you all are okay after that battle."

Demon's red eyes landed on me, "Dark can't actually kill us remember?"

"He can seal them away somewhere else, apparently, which is what happened, but he can't kill them." Hero spoke finally. "No matter what he claims he can do."

I looked down at Mark and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm going to have to, aren't I?" I looked down at my hands, "I haven't used that power in at least a decade."

"What power?" Hero asked.

I looked off to the side as Inner Demon freed himself in a blinding flash of light.

"The one where she uses Heaven's Light," Inner Demon explained to the lesser energies standing around him. His piercing red eyes landed on Hero. He ran his fingers through his raven black hair and turned to look at me.

Light stood next to Demon and watched him wave his hand over Mark. He looked at me, "How powerful are you really?"

"Extremely," Inner Demon spoke. "Don't make her demonstrate."

I centered myself in my soul and heard Inner Demon speak but couldn't understand him before I felt myself leave my body. I breathed out and soon found myself looking down at Earth. I blinked and saw the Milky Way below me.

I looked up to where I was headed and saw other entities join me on my journey. They protected me with their energy and guided me. They already knew. They didn't need to ask where I was going. They knew what I needed. They knew where to take me.

We warped through space quickly. I could only see flashes of light as we passed galaxies in our direct route to the Gates.

Soon I saw them in front of me. It was the artificial entrance. I wasn't dead, I needed help. The entities let me go and I landed gently on the clouds in front of the gate. I glanced back as they waited for me.

"Welcome back," These words found their way into my head and I turned to the very strong personality energy nearby. He was smiling at me.

I nodded respectfully and he handed me a cloud of light. "Thank you." I responded as the entities wrapped themselves around me and took me back the way we came. I tucked the cloud to my chest and waited the time span it took to get back. I watched it glow and encircle itself. It was intricate and pure.

The entities around me started peeling away. I smiled at all of them as they left me. I was guided back to my body by my own spiritual energy. As I neared my body I held up my arms and started letting the light go. Thinning it out like this would make it easier for me to filter it into Mark's soul, or where ever Dark had trapped him.

I braced myself as I was slammed back into my own body. I breathed in and I felt a hand on my back. As my eyes focused I saw that Inner Demon had supported me, "Thanks."

"Who did you talk to this time?"

"Michael." I answered quickly and held my hands up to guide the end of the light streak to where I needed it.

He backed up, "Wow." He looked around, "You guys better watch this. This is gonna be good." he watched me and stood with them.

I let the light engulf my forearms and brighten up my skin. I smiled and laughed lightly to myself. It was warm and light and comforting. I felt lighter, warmer… pure.

It engulfed my body. I felt exuberated. I felt even more confident that this would work. It had to. It's one of those last resort things.

Through the light I saw where the darkness was. It had engulfed his soul, his heart… He had broken and I didn't even know.

I put my hands on his chest and searched for him. I closed my eyes and felt it flow through me, into his soul, with me in the lead literally looking for him.

It was dark, really dark. I couldn't hear anything. The light behind me lit up the space in front of me. I stopped and let it fill the area. Soon I found myself looking up at a building. There was a shop to the left. I looked around the wall, glaring at it, and decided to walk to the entrance.

The light engulfed my hands and created two swords. I looked at them as I walked forward. One was a double-edged sword. The other single sided sword lit on fire. I looked ahead of me and watched the light search through the area as I walked. It moved around the entrance and got in. The doors flew open and I walked through as I got to it. The light spread throughout the room.

I felt negative emotions flood to me, not that they could affect me. I looked at the black and blue clouds float around me but couldn't reach me. They retreated into the darkness. The light followed them, lighting my path. I held the swords to my side, ready to strike if I had to.

I stopped on a platform and looked up the elevator shaft. "Up there." I pointed one sword up and the light wrapped around me and carried me up. It moved me through many, many floors and stopped at the top floor.

I stood on the ground by the doorway and waited for the light to engulf the room. I smiled as it wouldn't go near a certain shadowy area.

"Don't make me cut off your other arm, Dark." I shouted into the shadows.

The figure stepped into the light. It circled the figure's feet. "I am not Dark. But I'm glad I got to meet the one responsible for that."

"Who are you? How are you here?" I asked and heard my voice echo. "Dark threw everyone out."

He looked up at me. His all red eyes focused on mine. His pale skin looked cracked. "I am the evil within. He can't throw me out because I was here first. I am stronger than him, worse than him. But I don't need to be here. Mark no longer needs me here, so I just linger in the shadows waiting for my chance to resurface that will never come."

"If you aren't going to help me or block me, step aside." I commanded as I waved my flame sword in his direction. It sent off a trail of flames that set the floor on fire.

He looked at me. He was shocked. "You could win this with that."

"I want Mark back." I was starting to really feel the righteous fury. My voice sounded unyielding as it echoed.

He looked at the ceiling then at me. He pointed up. "He's up there. He's powerful."

"So am I." I answered and started to walk by him.

"Don't give him a window to attack you. This is his domain. He won't give it up easily." He added and I stopped to look at him.

"I have fought demons. I have been a vessel to a powerful demon," I shook my head. "I've had my fair share of dealing, fighting, destroying demons. This one is not my own. But I will deal with him as I please."

He covered his mouth, pointed to the ceiling and looked like he was moving with someone's path. "He knows you are here." he smiled. "He is afraid." He looked at me. "Go."

"He better be fucking scared." I said in a low tone, glaring at the path he pointed at, before the light guided me up through the ceiling. No sooner did my feet land on the floor did I dodge an attack.

I looked at the attacker and aimed my swords at him. The light engulfed the floor, the walls, and some other person. But I could see throughout the room.

I focused on Dark. With each breath I took, the fury felt stronger.

His fear faded away and he stepped aside. I saw Mark strapped to a table. His eyes were closed. His mouth was taped shut. He had bleeding prick marks on his arms. I saw a long scar across his neck, a round scar on his forehead.

I glared at Dark. I have never felt angrier. Even in Hell, fighting Death himself.


	4. AU Epilogue part 2

When I breathed out, electricity surrounded my flame sword and I didn't have to move at all for it to shoot out a beam of infused energy at him. It hit his chest, sparked out around him and pushed him into the wall.

The air in his lungs was pushed out of him as he hit the wall, leaving him to struggle for a breath.

I moved the flame sword slightly upwards. It shot out another beam and hit his shoulder hard enough that the metal arm, that he got somehow, fell to the ground.

I walked forward, moving the light with me. I stopped midway through the room and dodged a syringe flying towards me. I looked out the corner of my eye at the one who threw it. The figure the light let go of was holding his side as he looked at me. I slowly turned to him, glaring.

I tapped my heel on the ground, pressed the tip of the double edged sword into the floor until it stayed there, held out my arm and grabbed the neck of the flying figure. My claws dug into his skin as I glared up at him.

I saw the fear and panic in his eyes.

"I'll… I'll give you all the money you want if you let me go." His hands tried to pry mine from his neck.

"I may be working with Heaven's Light, but I don't abide by all the rules." I said as I pressed my claws into his skin further. "There is no amount of money you could give me that would get me to release you." My voice sounded as harsh as I felt. My thumb claw found its target, behind his esophagus. The rest of my claws did the same.

I let go of the flame sword to hover in place and put my right hand on his chest. My claws found their way through his skin and around his heart. I briefly let go of his neck to slam his body into the ground. The floor shook.

I glanced at Mark. He didn't wake up.

I glared down at this person. My claws found their spot on his neck. "May the afterlife treat you nicer than I have," I growled before ripping his throat out. He died slowly. I figured he was going to. I pulled my other hand away from his body, pulling his soul with it.

He died shortly after and the light engulfed his soul.

I stood up and looked at Dark. He tried so hard not to be scared.

"How many times do you need to be almost killed for you to get the picture?" I asked and moved my arm in his direction. The light moved with me and moved over to him, swept him away, forcing him to the other side of the room.

I picked up my swords and crossed them over each other in Dark's direction. I slid the blades across each other and released a wave of energy in his direction. It pinned him to the wall. The energy looked like a cross.

"Maybe you'll die like that." I growled and turned to Mark. I walked over to him, dropped the swords and effortlessly ripped the straps off the table. I put my arms under him and picked him up. I shifted him until his head rested on my chest. I turned around and looked at Dark.

He was already laughing his psychopath laughter I hated so much. I moved my head in his direction. The light shot over and covered his mouth and throat.

I turned to leave. The evil within figure was standing there.

I was in no mood to negotiate or anything of the sort.

He put his hands up, "Thank you for giving me my spot back." He turned to Dark, smiled and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Dark. "Welcome to your worst nightmare." Dark's mouth was taped shut but I could still hear his screams of fear.

I looked away and left the room. The swords floated beside me and I left that hell hole.

As I walked away from the building, the light surrounded us. I looked down at Mark's unconscious face. I sighed softly as the blinding light made everything disappear.

I exhaled in my own body and immediately checked for Mark's breathing.

He woke up.

He looked at me and cried in relief. I wrapped my arms around him and moved him into my lap. I kissed his head and held him close. I glanced around the room as flashes of light caught my attention. They were all smiling as they returned to their place in Mark's soul. Inner Demon did as well.

I used Heaven's Light one last time to erase what I could of the horrors he had faced. I couldn't get rid of it all.

When I was done, Heaven's Light formed three concentric circles around us then shot upwards.

I was left in the dark, holding Mark as close as I could, listening to him cry softly into my chest. I put my hand on his head and held it to me, "its okay. I'm here." I slowly rocked back and forth.

His arms tightened around me, "I was alone… so alone…" He sobbed, "It wouldn't stop... the pain wouldn't stop…"

I couldn't erase everything.

I watched my phone jump out of my ISF vest pocket, unfold and land on the bed near us on the comforter. It projected a screen around us in a large dome that expanded to the walls and ceiling of the room. Images of fan art, paragraphs of fans saying why they love Mark and how he changed their lives and saved their lives, pictures of meeting him, etc. were displayed in this dome and rotated slowly around us.

"You are never alone, Mark." I whispered as I looked at it all. I hadn't really seen any of this before. I moved my shoulder, encouraging him to look up. "Can't you feel it?" I asked as I felt the love his heroes willingly and freely gave. It's not something I can normally feel. It must be really strong.

"Yeah," he sniffled and sat up. I wrapped my arms around him and kept him in my lap. "I can." He kept looking around at everything. "This is from Tumblr…" he pointed at one piece of fan art. "I remember that one." He looked at the other images floating around. "I guess you don't know about any of this." He said softly and looked at me. I shook my head and smiled. He turned back to the art and started explaining.

He spoke about the fan art, the fans, everything. How much he loved it. I knew that it was all significant; I just never knew how extreme it was. That's why he's still on Earth and not up in space, with me.

He quieted down when I started running my fingers lightly over his back. A few moments later he leaned back onto the bed and pulled me into his chest. The dome of Markiplite love went back to my phone and that moved back to the pocket it needs to be in.

"How could I really be alone?" His arms tightened around me and I felt him kiss my head. "I have them, I have you."

I moved to look at him. "No matter what he does or says, you are never alone."

He smiled, "And you will always be there to save me."

I laughed softly, "of course." I kissed him lightly on his lips.

"And I'll be there if you ever need saving." He murmured and kissed me back.

I smiled and let my lips linger on his for a few moments. I saw a few lingering images through the Tsahaylu. Death, fear, blood, loneliness were all things he felt and saw in all that. I exhaled and flooded his senses with my Life element and focused the energy on his memories of it all.

He laughed softly and I looked into his eyes, "What?"

"Don't block that happy memory of my dad, okay? I know it's fake but I want to keep it anyway." He explained.

I pulled my powers away, leaving that one there. "Why is that one so important?" I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I already figured it out, but I wanted him to say it.

He wrapped his arms around me again, "It's the only memory I have of him telling me that he's proud of me. Yeah there were times before, when he actually said it, but it was like he hadn't died. I was home, this age, and my dad hugged me and said what I've needed to hear for a long time."

I smiled, "Where do you think that light came from?"

"Heaven, I know." He whispered, "And now you're going to tell me that you haven't made those plans you promised to make."

"Not yet," I answered. "I've been busy."

"Yes, because looking out at space is so difficult." He whispered playfully.

"Why don't you try being chief of the entire Intergalactic Space Force trying to organize the Alliance into Battle Strategies and deal with the tsahaylu no one knows about that constantly distracts you from universe saving conversations?" I answered in one long breath.

He laughed, "I'm okay. I'll keep being an internet sensation."

"Yeah, that's so fun." I laughed softly and turned to him again. "Being stressed all the time and not sleeping." I smiled, "so fun."

He sighed and looked at me. "It's definitely not as fun as planning battle strategies, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Yeah, I know that." I kissed his cheek. "You turned down being an Active Agent for it."

"That I did," he whispered quietly. His grip relaxed and he drifted off to sleep before I could say anything else.

I rested my head on his chest and focused on his heart beat until I fell asleep as well.

**End Visual Log: Hawk: 201.56.324**


End file.
